1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting arm assembly, and more particularly to a supporting arm assembly for a display and having a capability of easily and conveniently detaching the display from the supporting arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional supporting arm is connected securely to a fixing object, such as a table, a wall or a ceiling and is connected to a display to hold or hang the display onto the fixing object. However, the conventional supporting arm is connected securely with the display with fasteners, so to detach the display from the supporting arm for repair is time consuming and laborious. Additionally, to reattach the display onto the conventional supporting arm is also time consuming and laborious.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a supporting arm for a display to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.